Penguins of Madagascar: Compotatoers
by Spotty1006
Summary: Kowalski introduces Skipper, Rico, Private, Marlene, and the lemurs to computers. However, when a mysterious animal begins talking to the Penguins on the computer, what will they do?
1. Compoopers? Compotatoers? Whatever!

**Yay for attempting something new. It's taken me about 10 minutes to even think up a plot. Anyway, I wish myself luck, for with my own luck, I will need it. And yes, I am very unfamiliar with the characters' personalities, so blah.  


* * *

**"...We can even communicate with other animals in the zoo!" Kowalski finished explaining.

"Sounds like fun!" Private exclaimed.

"It sounds ideal, Kowalski," Skipper told him. "Please demonstrate."

"Of course, Skipper." Kowalski replied. He walked over to a computer and turned it on. "Simply press the power button, and it will turn on. From there, you can do many things."

"Very good, Kowalski," Skipper praised him. "Alright, men, let's try this out.

The other three penguins began walking to the other three computers and turned them on.

"Sfdghd sghlskjdghds!" Rico said.

"Fascinating!" Private added. "Look at all these little pictures! I wonder what they do." The penguin then proceeded to click on all the icons.

"That...is not a good idea, Private," Kowalski warned, but it was too late.

"Aah!" Private screamed as several things popped up on the computer. "What's happening, Kowalski?"

Kowalski sighed and walked over to Private. "Try this, Private." He clicked off everything Private had brought up and clicked on an icon that brought up a game of Solitare. He then returned to his own computer.

"Thanks, Kowalski!" Private thanked Kowalski. "Isn't this fun, Skippah?"

"Sure," Skipper replied absentmindedly.

"Esdfl! Yfvkdhfsfhsdj?" Rico asked Kowalski.

Kowalski sighed again. "Try clicking an icon, Rico."

* * *

Meanwhile, in her habitat, Marlene too was experimenting with a computer.

"This is so much fun!" Marlene said out loud to no one in particular. "I can talk to people online, play games, and watch videos! Hey, there's a video about me! I wonder how it got there?"

* * *

"King Julien! The penguins found something new!" Mort shouted.

"What are those silly penguins up to now?" King Julien asked himself.

"It seems they're using these things called 'computers'," Maurice reported.

"What was that Maurice?" Julien shouted. "I'm too busy being ze king to hear you!"

"THEY'RE USING COMPUTERS!" Maurice yelled.

"What are these 'compoopers' you speak of, Maurice?" Julien asked.

"I don't know," Maruice admitted. "But the penguins seem to be enjoying them. Oh, and they're computers, not compoopers."

"Then we must get some of these 'compotatoers' and enjoy ourselves! No one can have more fun than ze king!" King Julien announced.

Maurice sighed and didn't bother correcting Julien.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I didn't want to get into what they're doing yet. Oh, and happy Valentines day. And remember, according to Maurice, Julien is Marlene's girlfriend, but Marlene doesn't know it. Also, flames will have marshmallows thrown into them.  
I shall watch as this story BURNS TO THE GROUND!!!!!**


	2. Welcome to the World Wide Web

**Thanks Monsy for reviewing. I saw that I had a review and I was like "BAH, I must brace myself for throwing marshmallows at the flames!" But I didn't need my marshmallows. I thought that I did bad at keeping in character, but little things like sitting in front of a laptop watching Penguins of Madagascar clips for an hour does things to you. Anyway, thanks Monsy, you're awesome!  
At this point I should mention I put a TINY mention of Skilene and Marski in here. Marski all the way!

* * *

**Private studied the screen. He was in the middle of a Solitare game, but seemed to be stuck.

"Skippah, what goes on a black jack?" Private asked.

"Sure," Skipper replied absentmindedly.

Kowalski coughed. "Private, you'll need a red ten."

"Thanks, Kowalski," Private replied. A few minutes later, he was stumped again. "Kowalski, where's the red ten?"

"I don't know, Private," Kowalski told him.

"Oh." Not too long after that, Private had another question. "Kowalski, what's wrong with Skippah?"

"I don't know, Private," Kowalski repeated.

* * *

For some reason, Marlene couldn't stop talking, even if there was no one else to hear.

"Can you believe it? There's this websites where people can write stories based on other things. And one of those things is about the penguins, the lemurs and me! I wonder why they keep pairing me up with Skipper and Kowalski. I mean, their both cute, but really, wow. Ooh! Here's a place people can post videos! And there's videos about us, too!" Marlene watched a video and gagged. "Really, Julien? No, I am NOT your boyfriend!"

* * *

After answering Private's constant questions, Kowalski turned his attention to his own computer. He had found something on this thing called 'the Internet'. It appeared to be an online magazine about the environment.

"Kowalski," Privated interupted again. "What goes on a black ace? I can't find it."

"Drag the ace to one of those empty boxes on the top right corner," Kowalski sighed.

"Thanks, Kowalski!"

"No problem, Private," Kowalski muttered.

* * *

"Here you go, your _Highness_," Maurice announced. "A computer, just like you wanted."

"It's about time you got here with my compoper, Maurice," Julien shouted. "Ze king was getting bored."

"Um, King Julien? It's a computer," Maurice corrected him.

"Compoper, Composter, whatever you say Maurice. Just turn it on," Julien commanded.

Maurice sighed and turned on the computer.

* * *

"Such strange markings," Kowalski muttered as he attempted to read the online magazine. "If only I could make out their meaning..."

"Hfgdljg?" Rico asked.

Kowalski glanced at Rico's computer screen. "I'm not sure what that is either, Rico."

"Hey, Kowalski, what goes on a blank space?" Private asked.

"A king," Kowalski replied automatically, while inside he was extremely annoyed. He was beginning to regret introducing this to the other penguins, but nothing could be done now.

Or could it? Kowalski thought about it, but his thoughts were interupted by Private.

"Hey, Kowalski, I think the computah is trying to tell me something, but I can't figure out what it is."

Kowalski looked at Private's computer screen. "I'm guessing you can't do anything else."

"Oh." Private thought for a moment. "Now what do I do?"

"I would suggest starting with clicking one of those buttons on the message the computer sent to you," Kowalski suggested.

"Thanks, Kowalski!" Private clicked one of the buttons.

* * *

**I think I'm one of those people that like to torture my least favorite characters to death and like to annoy my favorite characters. Again, it's short compared to what I've been producing lately, but things should start rolling in the next chapter. I couldn't help going back to the hideout with Kowalski and Private, it was just too much fun!**


	3. Zoo Instant Messaging

**I'm beginning to think I should save these marshmallows for later. Thanks, dkn98! And yes, Marski is just plan awesome!  
Did I mention that this story is dedicated to Monsy 38? Well, it is.

* * *

**Kowalski sighed and clicked off his online magazine. Obviously he wouldn't be able to figure out the meaning of the markings any time soon. Looking at the other icons, he found one that said ZIM*, but all he could figure out was that it had something to do with the zoo. Kowalski clicked on the icon.

Welcome to ZIM - Zoo Instant Messenger! What is your name? the window that popped up asked.

Kowalski stared at the screen, astonished that he could understand the strange markings this time. _It couldn't hurt, I suppose._ Kowalski typed in his name in the text box next to the question.

Others logged on to ZIM - King Julien the window said.

"Really..." Kowalski muttered.

HELLO, SILLY PENGUIN! Maurice found me a comploper too! King Julien typed.

I believe you mean 'computer', Julien Kowalski typed back.

Whatever, silly penguin. The point is that no one can have more fun than ze king! Julien told him.

"What are you doing, Kowalski?" Private asked.

"...Talking to Julien," Kowalski admitted.

"Talking to Ringtail, huh Kowalski? How is your 'buddy'?" Skipper suddenly demanded.

"H-he's not my buddy!" Kowalski protested. "He started it!"

Skipper glanced at Kowalski's screen. "Looks like you're right."

Hey silly penguin, tell your silly penguin friends to get on here too! King Julien told him.

Kowalski just glared at the screen.

Okay, penguin, ze king needs to go. Tell my subjects I said hi!" King Julien typed.

Others logged in to ZIM- none

"That was just strange," Kowalski muttered.

* * *

"What's this thing?" Marlene asked herself out loud, clicking on an icon.

Welcome to ZIM- Zoo Instant Messenger! What is your name?

Marlene shrugged and typed in her name.

Others logged in to ZIM- Kowalski

Hi, Kowalski Marlene typed.

Others logged in to ZIM- none

"Nice manners you have there," Marlene muttered.

* * *

"Maurice! Ze king was just talking to one of those silly penguins! He told me that it's a computer, not a comploper. Why didn't you tell me?" King Julien asked Maurice.

"Maybe he didn't know!" Mort replied as he ran over to Julien.

"No touching of the feet!" Julien shouted.

"Aww..." Mort sighed and stopped running.

* * *

***ZIM is my made-up equivalent to AIM (AOL Instant Messaging). Basically, it's like instant messaging for zoo animals. Oh, don't ask.

* * *

**

**Yeah, ZIM is where most of the story is going to take place. I just watched the Penguins of Madagascar special that was on two days ago, and I'm tempted to throw Dr. Blowhole in here somewhere. I still have my marshmallows ready, but I'm more concerned about my Penguins of Madagascar dream, which is the main reason I put this up.**


	4. Hey, I'm Bob

**Thanks to matchmaker and RavenFeathersOfDarkness for reviewing. I'm surprised no one has reviewed about hating this yet. Now I'm honestly surprised I didn't have the courage before to start writing Penguins of Madagascar. Suppose it's because of the Sonic episode.....eh, I'm not going there.  
Anywho, I've decided who the mysterious penguin is. Finally. Now the plot can move forward more than two baby steps or so.

* * *

**Later, Kowalski logged back into ZIM. He was curious to see who else had found the instant messenger other than King Julien.

You have 1 offline message from Marlene.

Curious, Kowalski clicked on the offline message.

Hi, Kowalski

Kowalski shrugged and clicked the message off the screen.

Others logged into ZIM- Skipper, Private, Rico

About time you came back on, Kowalski Skipper typed.

Ummm.....Aren't we two feet away from each other? Kowalski responded. Why are we talking to each other on this?

He has a point, Skippah Private added.

For the last time, Private- Nevermind, I'm going to do something else Skipper told Private.

Others logged into ZIM- Private

I'm going to go watch the telly, Kowalski Private added. Goodbye!

Others logged into ZIM- Bob

"Is there anyone in the zoo named Bob?" Kowalski asked out loud.

Hi, Kowalski Bob greeted Kowalski.

...Hi? Kowalski responded.

How's it going, Kowalski?

Do I know you? Kowalski demanded.

Of course you do Bob replied. You just don't know who I am because I didn't put my name in

Do you live in the zoo? Kowalski asked.

...Somewhat

What do you mean, somewhat? Kowalski inquired.

We're sorry, you're session has expired. Please wait a few hours before logging back on to ZIM. Thank you, and come back soon!

Kowalski glared at the screen and left to go do something in his lab.

* * *

Marlene clicked on a link on a random webpage.

"Webpage not found." The computer told her.

"Why does this happen every five seconds?" Marlene asked as she refreshed the page. This time, the computer actually took her to the webpage.

* * *

**Short, but eh. We shall hear more from Bob very very soon. Anyone care to figure out who Bob really is?  
Oh, and yeah, if you go through all the junk on my profile, you'll find I have a new nickname (random fact) and that I'm planning on making another Penguins of Madagascar story after this one. And just so you know, I'm not a romance person, so I keep it to a minumum.**

**Again, this story is dedicated to Monsy 38. And this CHAPTER is dedicated to RavenFeathersofDarkness because you're such a good writer.  
**


	5. It's Not a Croissante, it's BREAD

**Say hello to the predicted next to last chapter. I've decided that for the next few days, I'm going to attempt to finish the stories I'm writing that are almost done, and this is on the list. So I wrote a short chapter on the bus for Skipper. I'm working on the last one, which is about Private, for at least the first half. Also, be prepared, because A. You're going to learn next chapter who Bob is, and B. I've got another Penguins of Madagascar story forming in my mind.  
Dedication: The story is dedicated to Monsy 38. The chapter is dedicated to dkn98. Ah, I don't have enough chapters for dedications, so there's going to be three dedications next chapter instead of two.

* * *

**Skipper signed onto ZIM.*

Others logged onto ZIM- Bob

Hello, Skipper Bob greeted Skipper.

Who are you? Skipper demanded to know.

I am Bob. I know everything you want to know. Bob replied.

What color is my underwear?** Skipper asked Bob.

You're not wearing underwear. Besides, no one wants to know.

What color is YOUR underwear?

I'm not wearing underwear either, Skipper.

You're good. Skipper admitted. What's my favorite color?

How is it that you say it....classified? Bob guessed.

What am I eating right now?

You're eating a croissante.***

It's bread, Skipper corrected Bob.

Technically, with the shape and size and all, it's a croissante. Bob replied.

Impressive, but let's not get technical. How do I know that you're not wearing underwear?

Why didn't you pick a cow? ****

This stumped Skipper. Huh?

Exactly. We know each other, Skipper. You just don't know who I am.

You're Bob, right?

...Sometimes. Bob replied. *****

Others logged onto ZIM- none

Confused, Skipper signed off of ZIM.

* * *

**I know the asterisks are annoying, but let's forget that and explain them.  
* Not really necessary, but when I wrote this, the Z looked like a backwards five.  
** Whenever someone says they know everything you want to know, this is the first question I ask them.  
*** This is based off of an argument my mom and I had about croissantes. I was on the bread side. Seriously, forget your fancy names, it's BREAD.  
**** This is a joke my family had awhile back, so long ago I don't even remember what it means anymore. But my mom brought it back up recently, and I just couldn't resist.  
***** Again, not really necessary, but this is a really common quote from this series I'm reading 'The Last Dragon Chronicles' from whenever someone asks who they are, and give a name. It just fit.

* * *

Stop your complaining, I'm telling you, I'm working on a new POM story soon. It contains penguins, dolphins, krabs, and a LOT of penguins. No, I didn't just say penguins twice. Oh....did I?  
Working on the last chapter, I've got it mapped out, but I need to write it and type it. Lovely.**


	6. Bob's Real Identity

**Well, here's the last chapter. And with the power of stretching, it's big. This chapter's conversation is between Bob and Private, and Private forces Bob to reveal his identity! Finally. Now I can get started with some others stories.  
This chapter is dedicated to Yokai Summoner and matchmaker. This story is dedicated to Monsy 38.

* * *

**Some time after this, Private signed onto ZIM.

Others logged onto ZIM- Bob

Hello, Bob Private typed.

Hello, Private Bob replied.

Skipper says you know everything.

Oh, yes. Skipper. 

Skipper also says you know us and we know you, but we don't know who you exactly are.

Well, yes Bob admitted.

Private gasped. Then you lied to ZIM about your name!

No, I didn't.

If your name isn't Bob, then you lied when ZIM asked for your name!

You have a point.

Apologize to ZIM!

Why would I do that? Bob asked.

You lied to ZIM!

ZIM doesn't have feelings!

Apologize!! Private scowled at the computer screen.

I refuse.

APOLOGIZE!!!

I'm...sorry, ZIM. Happy?

Now change your name Private commanded.

WHAT?

You heard me! Change it to your REAL name!

Fine.

Others logged onto ZIM- Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers

Bob, I'm pretty sure your name ISN'T Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers

Alright.

Others logged onto ZIM- Dr. Blowhole

Private let out a girlish scream and logged off of ZIM.

"What is it, Private?" Skipper asked.

"I just learned who Bob is," Private reported.

"Well? Spit it out, Private!" Skipper commanded.

"I-it's B-b-blowhole, s-sir," Private stuttered.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Private, sarcasm is much more effective if you don't stutter it out like a nervous school girl."

"I'm not kidding," Private defended himself. "I-it's Blowhole, Skippah."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Evasive maneuvers, men!"

The four penguins turned off their computers and didn't use them for the rest of the day. By the next morning, all the computers in the zoo mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

**You may have found a few references in here. I'm pretty sure there was a show back in the day called 'Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers', and Skipper's school girl quote is based off of the school girl quote he said to Private in 'Blowhole's Revenge', when Private teased Skipper about Blowhole thinking that Skipper and Julien were 'Best Friends Forever'. I just changed 'giggle' to 'stutter' and 'nutty' to 'nervous'.  
Well, now I can work on my next Penguins of Madagascar story, but that's for a later date.**


End file.
